Jessica ate 4 slices of cake. Gabriela ate 4 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
$\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 8 slices of cake with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 10 slices. They ate ${8}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{10}$ of the cake.